BURNING UP
by ookami-yan
Summary: Hinata melakukannya. Lagi-lagi. Menyebarkan feromonnya pada orang yang salah. Dan petakanya dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Haruskah dia diperingatkan dengan akibat yang mungkin akan diperolehkan karena hal itu?/ Warning inside/ [MadaHina]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Hysteria** © Muse

_**Warning!**__ Crack pair, AU, Out of Character, typo(s), etc._

_Fiksi ini ditulis dalam dua sudut pandang berbeda oleh dua orang yang berbeda pula. Saya khusus Hinata, dan sudut pandang Madara ditulis oleh __**Kapten Masa Depan **__(tengoklah ke akun dia). Bisa dibilang ini fiksi kolaborasi. Dan peringatan tentang 'Out of Character' itu bukan main-main. Ini hanya hiburan, murni kesenangan semata. Semoga menikmati._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya pria macam apa yang masuk ke dalam daftar yang harus dihindarinya, maka Hinata dengan tegas akan menunjuk ke arah lelaki di hadapannya ini. Terlalu biasa. Sangat biasa. Dan betapa biasanya sampai-sampai Hinata hampir ingin muntah karena harus menemui lelaki macam ini tiap harinya.

Biasa? Tentu saja kata _biasa_ disini memiliki arti tersendiri. Sok dingin, sok berkharisma, sok mengintimidasi, sok berkuasa, sok sempurna, sok _prodigy_, dan sok-sok lainnya. Dimana karakter macam itu terlampau sering ditemukannya pada ayah dan kakak sepupu yang sejak kecil telah hidup bersamanya.

Hinata bosan menghadapi karakter macam itu, terlebih lagi orang-orang macam itulah yang membuat kehidupannya memuakkan dan menyedihkan.

Dia benci sikap dingin ayahnya yang mengakibatkan kesedihan ibunya karena sikap tertutup lelaki itu, dan buntutnya membuat ibunya memilih menyerah pada hidupnya karena tak tahan menghadapi kehidupan sedingin es bersama lelaki macam itu. Meninggalkan Hinata diusia belia dan memaksanya terikut dengan kehidupan suram tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Dia juga muak dengan sikap proteksi penuh pengekangan dan paksaan dari kakak lelakinya—sepupu. Pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan dalam kehidupan remaja Hinata sehingga membuatnya bagai burung dalam sangkar. Tidak bebas.

Maka dengan segala fakta _absurd_ itu. Disaat dewasanya, Hinata menolak untuk berinteraksi lebih dengan lelaki dengan karakter seperti itu. Cukup menghadapi ayah dan kakaknya saja. Berikutnya, kalau dia menemukan gelagat lelaki setipe itu di sekitarnya, maka dengan sekuat tenaga dia akan menghindar dan menolak dengan tegas.

Tak peduli betapa menawannya lelaki macam itu bagi sebagian besar teman-temannya. Tak peduli bahwa jeritan gairah di kedalaman dirinya terus menggema ketika merasakan gelombang listrik dari tatapan tajam lelaki itu. Tak peduli juga bahwa lelaki macam itu akan memberikan seluruh dunia mereka hanya untuk Hinata demi mendapatkan dirinya. Hinata tidak peduli. Tidak akan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Story: BURNING UP** © ookami

[Madara x Hinata]

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ck! Ayolah, Hinata! Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat mereka tak mau mendekat."<p>

Hinata mengabaikan teguran sahabatnya dan memilih kembali menenggak tequila dinginnya dengan cuek. "Aku ikut ke sini bukan untuk itu."

"Memangnya kau pikir kita ke sini untuk apa selain mencari pria tam—" Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum tergelak hebat saat melihat lirikan tajam Hinata padanya, "Oke! Oke!" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu setelah tawanya sedikit reda. "Kita ke sini memang untuk menghiburmu yang sedang patah hati. Tapi—_hell fuck, princess!_ Lupakan pemuda bodoh itu! Sia-sia saja kau memikirkannya. Setengah mati kami menyeretmu ke sini bukan untuk melanjutkan muram durjamu. Tapi untuk berpesta dan—_Oh gosh!_ Lihat yang di sana itu!" Sakura menyenggol seorang gadis lain di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoperasikan ponsel pintar di tangan.

"Manisnyaaa…"

Hinata dan gadis yang tadi disenggol Sakura menatap ke arah lelaki tinggi di dekat panggung. Hanya sejenak dan mereka memilih untuk saling melirik kemudian mendengus beriringan. Hinata tak habis pikir, lagi-lagi lelaki macam itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Yang begitu kau sebut manis? Cih, dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Sok _cool_."

"Ah, kau ini payah Ino. Sama saja dengan Hinata. Selera kalian aneh. Yang begitu pantas untuk dijadikan objek _flirting_." Sakura mencibir ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Jangan sampai kau lupa tujuan kita kemari itu untuk menghibur Hinata. Bukan untuk acara tebar pesonamu," sahut gadis berambut kuning yang dipanggil Ino. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil minuman sejenis dengan milik Hinata, lalu menenggaknya. "Dan kau _princess_ Hyuuga. Sakura benar, ubah wajah murungmu itu. Nikmati saja malam ini. Jangan bersikap seperti remaja labil hanya karena seorang bocah ingusan macam itu."

Hinata kembali merengut saat Sakura kembali terkikik karena Ino menegur dirinya. Dia kesal, kenapa mereka harus mengingatkannya lagi pada pemuda itu?

Yah, benar sih. Hinata memang sedang sakit hati atau patah hati atau apalah itu sebutannya. Pemuda yang tengah ditaksirnya kedapatan tengah bercumbu dengan gadis lain di halaman belakang kampus mereka. Dan parahnya Hinata harus melihatnya secara _live_. Sialan, memang. Berbulan-bulan dia menarik atensi pemuda itu, ternyata sia-sia.

Dan inilah yang membuatnya bermuram durja. Pemuda itu tidak memilihnya. Mengabaikannya.

Memangnya apa yang kurang dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga?

Hinata tahu potensi yang dimilikinya—bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh kampus tahu akan hal itu. Dia seorang Hyuuga—tentu bukan nama belakang yang biasa. Dia cantik—dilengkapi dengan warna rambut dan manik mata yang tak biasa. Dia cerdas—terbukti dari keberhasilannya diterima di Universitas terkemuka tempatnya kuliah melalui jalur umum, tanpa koneksi siapapun. Dan jangan tanyakan spesifik fisik yang dimilikinya—karena ini bagian para manusia berjenis kelamin pria yang harus menjawabnya.

Dan dengan semua fakta itu, harusnya menjadi kemudahan bagi Hinata untuk mendekati pemuda incarannya, 'kan? Tapi nyatanya, semua tak sesuai prediksi. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya tak terima. Kekanak-kanakan, memang.

Dan kekesalannya bertambah saat penyesalan mulai menelusup di hatinya ketika menyadari kesalahan fatal karena mengikuti saran Sakura untuk mengenakan _dress_ pilihan gadis Haruno itu. Merah menyala—jelas bukan warna favorit Hinata dan cenderung menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Tali spageti dengan bagian punggung terbuka—Hinata bahkan harus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohan ini.

Dia bersedia ikut ke klub itu lebih karena ingin menghibur diri, bukan untuk mencari teman kencan pengganti. Tapi _dress_ sialan itu malah menarik perhatian beberapa lawan jenis yang tak diinginkannya. Hinata tak butuh segala perhatian itu sekarang. Dia hanya ingin bersantai malam ini, tapi lagi-lagi… mungkin prediksinya kembali melenceng dari seharusnya.

Dan ditengah segala benteng tak kasat mata yang dibangunnya untuk menghalau godaan lelaki di sekitarnya, Hinata tak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang membidiknya tanpa jejak, tanpa terdeteksi, dan tengah menyiapkan amunisi untuk meruntuhkan tembok gadis itu. Dalam diam, dan mengendap.

.

.

.

"Hm, yang itu boleh juga." Lagi-lagi Sakura melontarkan penilaiannya terhadap beragam macam pemuda yang bisa ditangkap matanya. Hinata yang berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki _mood_ buruknya memilih untuk mengikuti arah gerakan mata Sakura.

Dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat objek penilaian Sakura yang terbaru. Berdekatan dengan pintu masuk, berdiri sesosok lelaki tinggi berpakaian gelap. Terlalu remang dan jarak dari tempatnya lumayan jauh, sehingga Hinata harus menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas pandangan matanya pada sosok tinggi itu.

Hinata mengerutkan kening sedikit. Sosok itu terlihat familiar. Dimana Hinata pernah melihatnya, ya? Dan akibat pemikiran sekilas itu, tanpa sengaja dia malah menggigit bibirnya karena keasyikan berpikir dan tak sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersentak saat menyadari suara seorang lelaki yang teramat dikenalnya. Dan seketika suasana hatinya berubah drastis saat menyadari milik siapa suara itu.

"Kiba!" Hinata berdiri untuk memeluk sosok pemuda berjaket kulit abu gelap yang tengah menyengir lebar di hadapannya. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Hohoho." Jelas pemuda berambut jabrik itu sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Hinata yang sedikit menyulitkan keseimbangan tubuh mereka. Dia membalas pelukan itu dengan cepat sebelum menguraikannya. "Tadi sore aku baru sampai. Sangat tergesa-gesa mengingat ponselku tak berhenti berdering dari panggilan seorang gadis cerewet yang terus memintaku untuk segera datang kemari."

Hinata melirik Ino untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalau itu bisa membantu untuk menghiburmu, kenapa tidak?" sahut Ino sambil mengendikkan bahu dan menyeringai kompak dengan Kiba.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang aku di sini?"

Hinata merasa kekesalannya menguap saat kembali mendengar nada jahil dari mulut teman kecilnya—Kiba. Pemuda itu selalu berhasil menyenangkan hatinya meski hanya dengan seringai dan nada jahilnya.

"Tentu saja senang," sahut Hinata sambil menarik tangan Kiba untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Hei! Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Berlebihan, ah!" Hinata mendengar Sakura mendengus, "Kiba kan hanya pergi beberapa minggu lalu."

"Kau cemburu karena tidak berhasil memperbaiki _mood_-nya, Haruno?" Dan Hinata tergelak senang saat Kiba memulai aksi perang mulutnya dengan Sakura. Benar-benar menghibur. Dia suka momen ini.

"Kita sambut The Uchihas!"

Hinata dan teman-temannya seketika menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memalingkan kepala untuk mencari sumber seruan itu.

Dari arah panggung. Manik lavender Hinata kembali bersirobok dengan kelamnya mata lelaki yang tengah berdiri pongah di atas panggung. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk kembali meminta otaknya menelusuri memori terkait sosok itu—lelaki yang tadi di tatapnya di pintu masuk.

Dia pemain band di sini? Alat musik apa itu yang tengah di pegangnya? Beberapa pertanyaan random mulai bersiliweran di kepala Hinata saat mereka bertatapan untuk sekilas.

"_It's bugging me—"_

Sayangnya segala pertanyaan _absurd_ itu teralihkan dengan bisikan pelan di telinganya oleh Kiba.

"_Grating me, and twisting me around—"_

Mengalihkannya dari sosok di atas panggung yang ternyata tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata meskipun terus bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musiknya.

"_Yeah endlessly caving in, and turning inside out—"_

Membuat Hinata lengah akan tatapan tajam penuh hasrat dan kegusaran yang berputar di manik kelam lelaki di atas panggung yang terus menyanyikan lirik sarat emosi itu dari gairah terdalamnya untuk Hinata.

"_Because I want it now, I want it now… Give me your heart and your soul…"_

Membuat Hinata tak menyadari bahwa dia tengah membuat kesalahan yang lebih fatal lagi dari sekedar mengenakan _dress_ seksi malam itu.

Hinata melakukannya. Lagi-lagi. Menyebarkan feromonnya pada orang yang salah. Dan petakanya dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Tatapan polos tak terencananya tadi jelas tertangkap sosok itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis wanita penggoda dengan sorot mata natural yang menjerat. Dan haruskah dia diperingatkan dengan akibat yang mungkin akan diperolehkan karena hal itu?

.

.

.

_**A/n:**__ Dan saya harus menunggu chapter selanjutnya dari saitou-senichi/Kapten Masa Depan untuk bisa melanjutkan ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Kutipan serupa dengan milik Sen: "Kritik dan saran selalu diterima."_

__ Adios.__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning!**__ Crack pair, AU, Out of Character, typo(s), etc._

_Fiksi ini ditulis dalam dua sudut pandang berbeda oleh dua orang yang berbeda pula. Saya khusus Hinata, dan sudut pandang Madara ditulis oleh __**Kapten Masa Depan**__ (tengoklah ke akun dia). Bisa dibilang ini fiksi kolaborasi. Dan peringatan tentang 'Out of Character' itu bukan main-main, ini hanya hiburan, murni kesenangan semata. Semoga menikmati._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata bersidekap sambil memandang gadis di depannya dengan tampang bosan.

"Tolonglah, Hinata."

Beginilah kalau gadis ini ada maunya. Merengek seperti remaja labil. Dan Hinata terlalu sayang dengan makhluk di hadapannya ini. Sungguh kelemahannya.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja—"

"Mana?" Hinata menyodorkan sebelah tangannya.

Gadis di depannya terdiam dan membulatkan mata takjub.

"Mana majalahnya, nona manja?" lanjut Hinata lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya lagi meminta atensi.

"Oh—tentu. Ini!" Dengan tergesa gadis di depannya bergerak mengambil amplop cokelat besar di nakasnya, menyerahkannya pada Hinata dan tiba-tba langsung menubruk tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu dengan sukacita. "Ah, Hinata-ku! Kau memang yang terbaik… hiks… aku cinta padamu."

"Konyol!" Tapi Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat seperti anak kecil. "Lepaskan aku, Sakura! Nanti aku terjangkit juga."

"Ah, kau tetap saja jahat. Ini kan hanya flu biasa," sahut gadis yang tadi dipanggil Hinata dengan nama Sakura—sahabatnya.

Hinata enggan menanggapi keluhan Sakura. Dikenakannya coat yang tadi sempat dilepas saat dia baru datang untuk menengok Sakura yang sedang sakit. "Sudah pasti kau mengincarnya."

"Hah? Apanya?"

Hinata memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura yang sudah kembali berbaring di ranjang pink-nya. "Mr. Temujin ini, kau menginginkannya, 'kan?"

Dilihatnya gadis Haruno itu terkekeh sambil bergelung dalam selimutnya. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menginginkan berkencan dengan manager keuangan yang _hot_ sepertinya?"

Hinata mendengus, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti dia malah naksir padaku."

"Boleh saja. Nanti kita berbagi, _threesome_ terdengar menarik, 'kan?"

"Sinting!" Hinata memilih segera beranjak keluar kamar dan mengabaikan tawa terbahak Sakura yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya.

Sahabatnya itu—tidak peduli sedang sakit atau apa, jiwa _playgirl _dan kegilaannya tak pernah terhenti. Hinata dan Ino kadang harus sering mengurut dada saat mendapati aksi tebar pesona Sakura yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tak mengurangi rasa sayang mereka terhadap gadis berambut cerah itu.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantarkan cetakan majalah kampus mereka ke narasumber salah satu rubrik di kolom majalah itu. Hinata tak kuasa menolaknya, itu karena Sakura bersikekeuh bahwa majalah itu harus diantar hari ini juga, mengingat dia sudah membuat janji dengan narasumber itu yang tak lain adalah target Sakura untuk dijadikan teman kencannya.

Sakura memang salah satu reporter di majalah kampus mereka. Dia luarbiasa _excited_ saat harus mewawancarai seorang manager keuangan sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan langsung berkoar tentang betapa menawannya pria itu, lalu berikrar harus bisa mengencaninya dalam waktu dekat. Maka cara apapun akan dilakukannya agar bisa mendekati lelaki itu, salah satunya adalah mengantarkan majalah dan bisa meminta tanggapan lelaki itu setelahnya.

Tapi gadis itu sedang sakit dan tak diizinkan ibunya keluar rumah. Maka terpaksalah Hinata yang harus turun tangan. Merepotkan, memang. Tapi Hinata tak bisa menolak. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, dia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan tak suka melihat gadis itu sedih.

Jadi di sinilah sekarang dia berada. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah perusahaan besar untuk menyerahkan langsung majalah kampus mereka pada seseorang bernama Mr. Temujin yang dia sendiri tak tahu tampang lelaki itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Story: BURNING UP** © ookami

[Madara x Hinata]

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Hinata tak begitu masalah saat harus mengantarkan majalah itu ke tempat macam ini.<p>

Kantor dan gedung bertingkat.

Hinata sudah biasa dengan hal itu mengingat dimana tempat ayahnya dan hampir seluruh keluarga besar Hyuuga bekerja. Dia dengan luwes langsung mendatangi resepsionis tanpa canggung dan menanyakan keberadaan Mr. Temujin yang sedang dicarinya.

Dan saat berhasil menemui pria itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Pantas saja Sakura menginginkan pria itu, sangat sesuai dengan idamannya—terlihat pintar dan _cool_. Maka dengan keengganan yang tak ditutupi, Hinata mempersingkat pertemuan itu dan meminta Mr. Temujin langsung menghubungi Sakura untuk tanggapan terkait majalahnya.

Meskipun Hinata biasa dengan suasana perkantoran macam ini, tetap saja dia merasa tak betah saat harus berlama-lama di sana. Dan hidup dengan pengekangan dan kekecewaan saat remaja kadangkala membuat Hinata dengan sengaja menampakkan pemberontakan pada keadaan sekitar, contohnya adalah sekarang. Saat pengunjung dan penghuni Susanoo Corp sibuk masuk dan mengantri di lift umum, Hinata malah melirik lift khusus di sisi kanan gedung itu. Dia tahu lift itu untuk siapa.

Jam istirahat seperti ini lift lain pasti penuh dengan pegawai yang ingin makan siang, kalau dia memakai yang di ujung itu tidak masalah, 'kan?

Hinata sedikit menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lift khusus dengan percaya diri. Kalau bertemu seseorang, pura-pura tidak kenal saja, gampang. Sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Hinata yang sejak masuk gedung sudah melepas _coat_-nya berniat merapikan _full skirt dress_ yang tengah dikenakannya.

Dentingan pintu lift membuatnya mendongak dan bersiap. Tepat saat dia akan melangkahkan kaki maka dengan refleks dia merutuk dalam hati saat mendapati sudah ada seseorang di dalam sana—lelaki.

Tunggu—dimana dia pernah melihat orang ini? Terasa familiar, sorot mata itu… ah, entahlah, Hinata tak ingin memperpanjang kesialan ini, cukup kedapatan memasuki lift yang tak seharusnya saja sudah membuatnya canggung. Tapi dia enggan menunjukkannya, maka dengan wajah biasa, Hinata melangkah memasuki lift dengan mata masih menatap sekilas ke arah lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya berdiri bersampingan dalam diam.

Hinata menghitung detik demi detik sampai pintu lift terbuka, dan saat itu terjadi, dengan cepat Hinata keluar dan tak berani menatap lagi ke arah lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu bersamanya di dalam lift. Lelaki itu aneh, berdiam seperti patung tanpa gerak sedikitpun dan tadi menatapnya dengan sorot aneh. Hinata tahu tipe macam apa pria seperti itu, maka dengan cepat dia merasa harus segera menyingkir.

.

.

"Ya, ya, sudah kusampaikan padanya untuk langsung menghubungimu." Hinata menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan sebelah pipinya. Tangannya penuh dengan secangkir kopi dan crepes yang baru dibelinya di kedai pinggir jalan. Sedang Sakura terus saja menelponnya untuk memastikan apakah pertemuannya dengan Mr. Temujin berjalan lancar, jadilah sekarang dia harus kerepotan untuk mengangkat telpon dan membawa makanan sekaligus.

"Aku akan ketempatmu lagi dan—" Dia bahkan sampai tak berpikir panjang saat mendorong pintu kedai dan melangkah keluar tanpa memfungsikan matanya dengan baik.

Bruk!

"Ah!" Hinata terbelalak saat gelas kopi di tangannya sudah terlepas dan sebagian besar isinya malah menyerap di pakaian seseorang yang baru saja ditubruknya. "Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?" ucapnya gugup saat kesialan apa yang baru diperbuatnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku tidak sengaja, tadi—" Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dia mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sama persis dengan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu berbagi lift dengannya.

"Anda…" Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Dua kali bertemu disituasi yang memalukan membuatnya canggung tak terkira. Dia memandang lelaki itu dalam diam, bingung ingin berkata apa. Terlebih lagi saat lelaki itu juga ikut terdiam bersamanya, tidak—lelaki itu menatapnya intens dengan sorot yang lagi-lagi menurut Hinata sangat—err, mencurigakan.

"Tisu."

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar nada berat itu.

"Tisu, mungkin? Untuk bajuku yang basah." Lelaki itu masih menatapnya intens saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh! Tentu, aku punya. Tunggu!" Sekarang Hinata benar-benar mengumpat dalam hatinya, memalukan sekali harus merespon secanggung ini—bukan kebiasaannya, mengingat biasanya dia selalu bisa tenang menghadapi apapun. Tapi tatapan pria itu…

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan," ucap Hinata lagi saat menyerahkan sebungkus tisu mini pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Tidak ada respon. Lelaki itu mendiamkan Hinata dan membersihkan jas hitamnya yang terkena tumpahan kopi dalam diam. Dan sekarang Hinata mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kopimu tumpah. Biar kuganti."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, heran. Dia yang menabrak kenapa lelaki itu yang malah ingin mengganti kopinya?

"Tidak, terimaksih. Tapi tadi aku yang tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan, jadi harusnya aku yang melakukan sesuatu untuk permintaan maaf."

Ah, Hinata baru saja mengisyaratkan tawaran yang seketika membuatnya bingung sendiri kenapa itu bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Dia kembali merutuk, di hadapannya itu adalah orang asing, beraninya dia menawarkan hal itu.

Dan Hinata bersumpah melihat suatu percikan di mata gelap lelaki itu saat dia mengucapkan kalimat tawaran tersebut.

"Kalau begitu temani aku membeli kopi yang sama sepertimu tadi, nona."

Hah! Benar, kan? Lelaki ini…

Hinata memaksakan dirinya memasang senyum tipis dan terdiam sejenak untuk merespon permintaan itu. Hinata jelas tidak mau, tapi dia seutuhnya bersalah dengan insiden ini. Tak ada pilihan.

"Tentu. Aku akan mentraktir Anda, kalau begitu."

"Madara."

"Ya?" Hinata kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Namaku Madara. Madara Uchiha."

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kembali menatap Hinata. Mengagetkan, memang. Hinata bahkan harus kembali terdiam lagi sejenak karena hal itu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening selain uluran tangan tiba-tiba dari lelaki itu.

Uchiha? Orang itu tadi menyebutkan nama Uchiha? _Damn!_ Hinata jelas kenal nama itu, dan kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan warna gelap dari manik mata milik pria di hadapannya. Jelas sekali jenis mata itu familiar baginya.

"Dan mengingat tadi kita sudah bertemu—itu kalau kau ingat saat di lift, aku teringat bahwa mengenal seseorang yang punya warna mata sepertimu, nona. Dia rekan bisnisku."

Tidak! Hinata benci momen ini. Ketika seseorang merasa mengenalnya karena bola mata ini. Ketika seseorang mengetahui identitasnya hanya karena kemiripan corak pucat ini. Hinata tidak suka. Dia benci ayahnya. Dan enggan melibatkan nama belakang mereka. Dan…

"Hyuuga, kah?"

Bagus! Dan Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya untuk emosi tak jelas yang tiba-tiba menyeruak mengganggu kenyamanannya.

.

.

.

_**A/n:** Kekurangan dan keanehan terjadi dimana-mana. Maaf, semoga tidak terlalu absurd. Tapi, sungguh terimakasih banyak bagi yang menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Animals** © Maroon 5

_Disarankan membaca chapter 3 di akun __**Kapten Masa Depan**__ terlebih dahulu, biar nggak bingung._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Mau kubantu?"_

"_Tentu."_

_Great!_ Entah harus bagaimana Hinata merespon satu kata itu. Jawaban yang diucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang, yang nyatanya sekarang memberi efek membingungkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Mengiyakan lelaki itu jelas sangat membantu pekerjaannya dan menghemat tenaga, sekaligus secara sadar memberikan peluang untuk lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan interaksi mereka sebelumnya.

Yang pertama, Hinata tak menolak, malah menguntungkan. Tapi yang kedua? _No!_ Ia tidak suka bagian itu, dan sangat menyesali kelancangan mulutnya karena hal itu. Yah, sebagai gadis yang jelas jauh dari kata polos, kelanjutan interaksi ini sanggup diartikan Hinata sebagai sebuah celah bagi lelaki itu untuk memasuki lingkarannya.

Bukan maksud untuk terlalu percaya diri. Sungguh, bukan itu. Tapi kenyataan dan pengalaman mengajarkannya banyak hal. Terlebih melihat gestur tubuh dan sorot mata sekelam jelaga itu ketika memandangnya, cih! Hinata tidak bodoh sampai tidak bisa mengartikannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Story: BURNING UP** © ookami

[Madara x Hinata]

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa!?"<p>

Aku kesal melihat Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan ganjil itu.

"Dari tadi aku gatal ingin bertanya. Dimana kau kenal dengannya?"

"Siapa?" Kubalas pertanyaannya dengan pura-pura tak mengerti sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin.

"Hinata!"

Seketika aku menutup telingaku saat Sakura berteriak. Wajahnya sekarang berganti menjadi lebih kesal dari milikku sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, mana bisa gadis ini diminta bersabar.

"Dia rekan bisnis ayahku," jawabku seadanya, "Katanya sih."

"Katanya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Pernah lihat di majalah bisnis dan aku tidak sengaja berkenalan dengannya. Ingat Susanoo Corp? Sepertinya dia boss di sana."

Sakura sekarang sudah kembali mengubah mimik wajahnya, dan sengaja duduk mendekat padaku. Ck! Apa menariknya sih dari cerita ini!?

"Jadi, kalian bertemu dua hari lalu dan berkenalan?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa penasaran, dan penuh semangat.

"Begitulah. Tidak sengaja juga." Aku malas menceritakan kronologinya. Sakura paling senang berimajinasi berlebihan, apalagi kalau sampai mendengar insiden kopi tumpah itu. Pikirannya pasti langsung berkelana keberbagai macam _scene_ drama percintaan yang sering kami tonton. Dan kali ini aku tidak mau menjadi korban fantasinya.

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana? Ceritakan! Kenapa kalian bisa saling memanggil nama dengan akrab begitu? Dan tadi dia bilang rumahnya yang di sebarang itu? Dan apa kau lihat tadi _body_-nya, Hinata? Astaga! Lalu cara dia menatap juga! _Oh my_!"

Oke, ini mulai menyebalkan. Macam pertanyaannya itu mulai membuatku pening.

"Sakura, aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya, termasuk yang hari ini. Kami tidak sengaja berkenalan dan hanya itu. Aku bahkan baru tahu dia tinggal di seberang rumah. Dia bilang dia baru pindah, ingat? Dan jangan memintaku menanggapi hal lainnya," ucapku saat melihatnya ingin memotong kalimatku, "Karena aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Yang tadi itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Dia _hot_. Kenapa kau malah cuek begini?"

"Kalau kau suka, dekati sendiri! Jangan melibatkanku," ucapku frontal. Gampang membaca pikirannya.

"Maunya sih begitu," gumamnya lagi dengan nada kesal, "Tapi lihat sendiri tadi tatapannya seperti apa."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

Dan Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Tidak usah sok polos."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berhenti berlagak, _princess_. Jelas-jelas dia hanya menatapmu dan matanya itu seperti ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat!"

Dan aku merengut seketika saat mendengar itu, dan bertambah kesal saat Sakura tergelak saat melihat tampang cemberutku karena penyampaian fakta sialan itu.

"Hahaha… Ah, apa sebaiknya aku mengubungi Ino supaya bergabung di sini dan melihat tuan putri kita kembali kelimpungan dengan para _secret admi_rer-nya yang tidak sesuai dengan kriteria?"

"Omong kosong!" Aku marah sekarang dan mendorong pundak Sakura dengan lumayan keras. Tapi tidak berefek, dia malah semakin tertawa dan benar-benar mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Ino, sepertinya.

"Jangan macam-macam Sakura. Hentikan gosip menyebalkan ini!" seruku sambil melempar majalah ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya _chatting_ dengan Ino," sahutnya sambil terus mengaplikasikan ponsel di tangannya sambil terus menyeringai.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ini dan menyalakan televisi sebagai pengalih perhatian. Oke, Sakura dan Ino bukan orang baru dihidupku. Mereka bahkan mengenalku luar-dalam dibanding siapapun saat ini. Dan aku senantiasa terbuka dengan mereka, karena mereka jauh lebih kompeten untuk masuk kategori _keluarga_ dibandingkan makhluk lain yang sedarah denganku.

Jadi, sudah pasti sekarang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka saat melihatku kesal karena perkara menyebalkan ini.

Sudah kubilang, aku bukan gadis polos, apalagi tidak peka.

Madara Uchiha.

Cih! Apa bedanya dia dengan beberapa pemuda dan pria terdahulu? Sorot mata itu terlalu mudah terbaca. Gelagat itu terlihat gampang untuk diartikan. Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang masih tak terprediksi. Tapi, sama saja. Dia tak beda dengan yang lain.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah saat ada seseorang yang mencoba menarik perhatianku. Itu hak mereka, lumrah. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada kata _tapi_…

Kenapa tipe seperti itu? Kenapa harus yang seperti itu lagi? Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. _Tidak sesuai kriteria._

Angkuh. Dingin. Tak terbaca. Sok berkuasa. Dominan berlebihan. Dan sorot itu…

Tidak! Kalau masih ada pilihan lain, lebih baik aku cari yang lain. Tipe seperti itu jelas harus dihindari. Tapi sialnya, dari beberapa pengalaman, kenapa hanya yang seperti itu yang kekeuh mendekatiku? Ini memuakkan.

Terlebih saat aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan sosok ini. Madara…

Aku menghela napas dalam diam, bukankah saat pertemuan pertama itu aku sudah menunjukkan keengganan dengan sangat kentara? Kenapa lelaki itu tidak paham juga? Padahal sangat jelas ia bukan pria yang tidak berpengalaman menghadapi wanita—aku bisa tahu itu, terlihat jelas.

Dan apa-apan tadi? Ia tinggal di seberang rumah? Aneh, bahkan tadi ia tidak terlihat kaget saat mendapati kami bertetangga. Kenapa—

"_Baby I'm preying on you tonight—"_

Aku memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang sudah mengangkat alisnya dengan sok polos.

"_Hunt you down, eat you alive—"_

"Matikan itu!" desisku dengan tertahan.

"Kenapa? Ini band favorit kita, _darl_."

"_Maybe you think that you can hide—"_

"Tidak sekarang!" raungku murka.

"_I can smell your scent from miles."_

"_Just like animals, animals—"_

"Sakura!" Aku menerjang ke arahnya untuk merampas ponselnya yang tengah mendengungkan suara Adam Levine dari speaker yang disetel dengan volume maksimal. Dan Sakura kembali tergelak sambil meloncat dari sofa, berlari ke arah anak tangga terbawah dan duduk di sana sembari terus menertawaiku.

"_Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie—"_

Demi Tuhan! Hanya Adam Levine yang sering kukhayalkan untuk menjadi partner bercintaku. Dan semua lagu milik band-nya lah yang sanggup membuatku menjerit. Menggilai semuanya.

"_You can't deny, ny, ny, ny—"_

Tapi tidak sekarang! Saat lagu yang satu ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku semakin pening kuadrat. Liriknya! Tidak! Sakura tahu apa yang kubayangkan saat ini.

"_The beast inside, side, side, side—"_

Lagu ini hanya memperparah paranoid-ku. Mengingatkanku dengan sorot mata itu. Milik pria yang beberapa waktu lalu dengan sukarela membuang tenaga, keringat, dan waktunya untuk membantu kami memperbaiki pintu garasiku.

"_Baby I'm preying on you tonight—"_

Ini gawat! Sakura benar. Madara Uchiha. Dia sengaja memperlihatkan itu, sorot mata berkilatnya, ingin memakanku. Seperti…

"_Just like animals, animals—"_

"_Like animals."_

.

.

Kalau ada yang bisa membuatku _out of character_ dalam konotasi negatif, maka hanya pemilik suara ini yang bisa. Suara milik si tua bangka yang kalau langsung dari nomor ponselnya maka tidak akan sudi kuangkat.

Licik sekali menghubungiku dari nomor berbeda dan membuatku tak punya pilihan selain meladeni bicaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"_Harus bisa. Sebentar lagi kau lulus, berbaurlah!"_

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan mereka nanti!"

"_Hinata—"_

"Katakan saja langsung apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang ke sana!?" Jangan harap aku akan bersikap lembek seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia mengatur hidupku lagi. Bahkan saat aku mendengar helaan napasnya yang berat dan sangat menampakkan kejelasan dari umurnya, aku tetap tak berminat.

"_Ada beberapa orang yang ingin berkenalan denganmu_," ucapnya lirih, meskipun nada angkuh itu masih ada.

"Apa peduliku!?"

Helaan napas itu lagi. _"Mereka kenalan ibumu."_

Dan aku berhasil terdiam beberapa saat. Kami memang tidak sedang berhadapan langsung, tapi cukup mudah memprediksi raut emosi masing-masing saat satu panggilan itu disebut. Efeknya luarbiasa.

Aku bisa saja menebak ini hanya tipu muslihat. Kenalan ibu yang mana? Omong kosong! Tapi, kepedulian ini tetap tidak bisa disingkirkan. Egoku memang mendominasi, tapi ikatan ini juga membuatku mengambang.

"_Pikirkanlah. Kau bisa meminta Neji menjemputmu nanti."_

"Akan kupikirkan." Dan tanpa salam penutup, kuputuskan komunikasi itu secara sepihak. Tidak peduli dengan respon si penelpon, karena sekarang pikiranku sudah mulai bercabang ke masa lalu dan bermain tarik ulur dengan masa depan.

Pesta, huh? Membayangkan orang-orang macam apa yang akan hadir di sana seketika membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Ditambah pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang bermarga sama denganku, betapa nerakanya tempat itu bagiku. Tapi, ibuku tidak pernah menolak mendampingi si tua bangka ke acara macam itu. Dia selalu hadir—aku tahu itu. Dan kenalannya? Haruskan aku?

.

.

Astaga! Inikan hanya _BodyCon Dress_ biasa. Oke, memang seluruh kulit bahuku terlihat dan sedikit belahan di dada, tapi tidak perlu juga mendelik begitu, 'kan? Toh aku tidak terlihat kampungan dan sampai memalukan nama belakang terhormatnya. Menurutku warna hitam ini cukup elegan, dan itu dibenarkan oleh para _stylist_-ku, Ino dan Sakura.

Neji memang selalu begitu. Berlebihan. Mendelik pada semua hal yang kulakukan kalau itu tidak sesuai kriterianya. Tapi apa peduliku? Dikira aku masih gadis ingusan yang selalu bisa digertak olehnya. Jangan harap aku menghiraukannya. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena aku mau menginjakkan kaki di _ballroom_ hotel ini. Tidak usah menuntut yang macam-macam lagi.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum setipis mungkin saat ia mampu mengartikan tatapan menantangku dan memilih menahan otoritasnya demi kenyamananku di pesta sialan ini. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan menghentikan sorot geramnya saat melihat pakaianku. Tapi tetap setia menempel seperti biasa, sok menjadi _bodyguard_.

Tak masalah. Toh tempat ini sudah membuatku tak nyaman bahkan sejak langkah pertama aku memasuki ruangan. Jelas berbeda sekali dengan _nightclub_ ataupun _party_ bersama dengan teman kampusku. Dan Neji bisa menjadi tameng untuk sementara waktu.

Aura membosankan sudah menguar dimana-mana. Kalaupun ada orang-orang yang sepantaran denganku, mereka terlihat memuakkan dengan segala atribut keborjuisan mereka. Dan aku harus menjadi bagian dari mereka malam ini? Cih!

"Kau datang."

Aku melirik sekilas sosok lelaki dewasa di sampingku. Sangking bosannya aku bahkan tidak menyadari saat ia mendekat. Membawa rekan, eh? Supaya aku tidak ada alasan menghindarinya? Licik.

"Ayah." Aku Hyuuga malam ini, maka harus mengikuti sedikit aturan mainnya. Sopan santun, anggun, dan berkelas.

"Wah, ternyata kabar itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Tuan putri Hyuuga kita memang sangat cantik." Seseorang yang berdiri bersama si tua bangka menyapaku dengan ramah.

Aku hanya tersenyum sopan, bergerak mendekat ke arah lelaki yang memiliki warna mata hampir mirip denganku, berlagak layaknya anak dan ayah yang rukun. "Terimakasih. Kalaupun itu benar, jelas ini berkat ibuku, tuan," ucapku masih dengan tersenyum sopan.

"Ah, ya…" Kulihat lelaki yang kuduga sudah pasti rekan bisnis ayah itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sendu. "Hitomi jelas menurunkan kecantikannya padamu."

Bagus. Sebut namanya dan aku tak perlu melirik ke samping untuk melihat gestur tegang dari si tua bangka. Ah, itu pun kalau dia peka dengan keangkuhannya.

"Hinata, kenalkan ini Minato Namikaze. Kami seangkatan dulu saat kuliah," ucap ayahku dengan nada datarnya.

Aku menyalami uluran tangan tuan Namikaze, jelas orang ini berbeda 180 derajat dengan ayahku. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, aura yang hangat.

"Seangkatan dengan ibumu juga. Tapi yah, Kushina—istriku yang lebih akrab dengan Hitomi. Tapi maaf, dia sedang tidak bisa ikut malam ini, padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu saat tahu kau akan hadir. Mungkin nanti dia ingin menemuimu, boleh?"

Aku terkesiap sejenak, sedikit berdegup jantung ini saat mengetahui bahwa ada lagi seseorang yang mengenal dan terhubung dengan ibuku di masa lalu. Tidak, aku tidak akan menolaknya.

"Tentu, Mr. Namikaze. Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkenalan dengan istri Anda." Dan aku tak peduli dengan kerutan di wajah ayah dan Neji.

Dan perlahan _mood_-ku mulai teralihkan, meskipun rasa bosan dan muak masih dominan. Jadi saat Mr. Namikaze berlalu menyapa tamu lain, dengan cepat aku bergerak menjauhi ayahku dan Neji. Aku ingin sendiri saja, berkeliling sebentar lalu kabur secepatnya. Yang penting aku sudah setor muka.

Aku tahu Neji masih menancapkan matanya ke arahku, sudah pasti sesuai perintah si tua bangka. Tapi aku juga tak peduli dan tak berniat diintimidasi.

Aku meraih segelas minuman dan menenggak sedikit isinya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan ini pesta siapa dan tentang apa saja aku tak tertarik. Aku hanya menatap minuman di tanganku dengan datar, masih menerawang, merindukan ibuku.

Bahkan keberadaan seseorang di sampingku saja tak mengusikku sampai sapaan itu terdengar.

"Maaf, kau…" Aku berpaling untuk menatap wanita yang mungkin seumuran ibuku tengah berdiri dengan mata berbinar, sebelah telapak tangan menutup mulutnya. Ia sedikit terperangah, "Astaga! Hitomi, kah?"

Aku terdiam. Kenalan ibu yang lain?

"Iya, Nyonya. Hitomi Hyuuga adalah ibuku," sahutku sambil tersenyum sopan, lagi.

"Ah, ya. Sudah pasti. Kalian bagai pinang dibelah dua. Kau cantik sepertinya." Yah, sudah sering mendengar itu. Aku bangga dengan fakta itu, tapi juga merasa sakit dan perih secara bersamaan. Sulit untuk menerima kenyataannya…

"Apa Anda teman ibuku?" tanyaku ragu.

Wanita berambut gelap itu tersenyum anggun, tapi binar senang itu masih terlihat di mata kelamnya. "Ya, kami seangkatan saat SMA. Tapi aku terlalu lama mengikuti suami ke luar negeri, jadi lama sekali tidak bertemu ibumu, bahkan saat pemakamannya aku…"

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandangku dengan tidak nyaman, aku maklum dan sudah biasa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa hadir saat—"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi…" Aku sengaja menggantung kalimatku, aku butuh namanya.

"Mikoto. Itu namaku, sayang. Dan kau adalah Hinata, Hiashi sudah memberitahuku tadi saat kami saling menyapa."

Aku mengangguk sopan padanya, kembali tersenyum. Kali ini tulus, karena kulihat ia hampir mirip dengan tampilan ibu. Mungkinkah ia juga akrab dengan ibu seperti istri Mr. Namikaze? Aku perlu mengenal orang ini.

Oke, pesta ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Bukan tipu muslihat dari si tua bangka untuk menjeratku di dunia bisnisnya. Benar-benar bisa mempertemukanku dengan kenalan ibu. Terlebih ini adalah teman-teman akrabnya. Aku perlu bersama mereka, aku ingin mengenal sosok ibu di masa lalu. Aku menginginkan segala kenangan tentangnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari ayahku sendiri.

Dan ditengah perbincangan menyenangkanku dengan bibi Mikoto, tiba-tiba aku mencium aroma _musk_ yang familiar. Bau ini mengingatku akan sesuatu, dan dengan refleks alarm di kepalaku berbunyi tanpa diminta.

"Boleh aku menyela, kakak?"

Aku terhenyak, menatap sosok tinggi dengan balutan jas Armani gelapnya. Berdiri kokoh menatapku dengan tatapan intensnya, seperti biasa. Kami bertatapan sejenak, sialnya jantungku mulai bertingkah tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan kontak mata dan berpaling untuk menatap bibi Mikoto yang entah bagaimana menyapanya dengan sangat akrab. Dan siapa yang dipanggilnya kakak tadi?

"Ah, Madara. Kupikir kau tidak datang malam ini."

"Hm," Kudengar ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sebelum melontarkan kalimat yang membuatku mendelik seketika. "Kupikir kalian sudah terlalu lama mengobrol. Sekarang aku ingin mengajaknya berdansa."

Apa!?

Bahkan kalimat itu bukan kalimat tawaran ataupun ajakan, apalagi permohonan. Sialan! Ia pikir ia siapa berani meminta hal itu padaku. Ia pikir aku akan mau!?

Tapi mata sialanku tidak bisa beralih dari manik sehitam jelaga itu. Bahkan jantung ini semakin bertingkah dengan tarian penuh semangatnya. _Shit!_ Bahkan aroma kayu dan hutan segar itu masih enggan menyingkir dari indera penciumanku, membuatku meremang.

Apa-apaan ini!? Seingatku tidak seperti ini efek yang diberikannya padaku beberapa hari lalu. Tapi sekarang…

_"So, whatcha' trying to do to me?"_

_"You're like a drug, that's killing me..."_

.

.

.

_**A/n:** Entah apa ini. Hanya menulis sesuai imajinasi abstrak di kepala. Dan tanpa komunikasi sedikitpun dengan si Kapten. (Sori, Sen. Jelas ini banyak plot hole-nya, ya? Btw, ingat saat pertama kali Erfan melihat Fiandra memegang segelas minuman di pesta? Love at the first sight)_


End file.
